


double date

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, brenderesa - Freeform, soniet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Brenda, please come with me! I love Sonya and Harriet but they’re always making lovey-dovey eyes with each other whenever we go out.” Teresa begs, clasping her best friends hands and giving them a squeeze for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double date

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston !

“Come on, Brenda, please come with me! I love Sonya and Harriet but they’re always making lovey-dovey eyes with each other whenever we go out.” Teresa begs, clasping her best friends hands and giving them a squeeze for good measure.

Brenda rolls her eyes, but she hasn’t said no yet, which Teresa takes as a good thing. “So, it’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling.” She clarifies, sounding unimpressed.

“Exactly!” Teresa says, bouncing on the heels of her feet excitedly, and Brenda lets a reluctant smile show. “So, are you coming?”

“Might as well.” Brenda huffs, immediately getting knocked over by Teresa in a hug.

Sure enough, the next day, Sonya and Harriet sit at the coffee shop, gazing lovingly at each other and not speaking, their hands clasped over the table.

Brenda clears her throat discreetly, but the two don’t even move, both too wrapped up in each other. 

Teresa idly messes with the silverware around her, and Brenda pulls out her phone, making loud tapping sounds as she shoots a text to Teresa. 

This is boring, can we go? Brenda sends to Teresa, and she looks up to see the other girl pouting down at her phone.

Don’t be rude, Brenda! Just give it a couple more minutes, and I’ll think of an excuse. Teresa types, shoving her phone back in her purse, and Brenda in her pocket.

“Hey, you two, this has been fun but we’ve really got to go.” Teresa says finally, placing her hand on Sonya’s shoulder, who finally looks up, her expression light and happy.

“Oh, are you two finally going to–” Sonya starts to ask, and Harriet leans over to poke her side. 

“No, we just have to head home. We’re getting kinda tired.” Brenda supplies, and Teresa glances at her thankfully. She holds out her hand for the other girl, and Teresa gladly accepts it, waving goodbye over her shoulder at the couple.

“Well, that was weird.” Brenda says once they’re a safe distance away, swinging their hands slightly.”

“Definitely.” 

A ding comes from Teresa’s phone, and she opens her purse with her free hand to check her texts. She groans after a moment, shoving it back.

“What’s wrong?” Brenda inquires.

“Sonya and Harriet had a nice time. They’re asking for another double date next week.” Teresa says with a roll of her eyes. 

“I thought it wasn’t a double date.” Brenda says, smirking as she bumps her elbow against Teresa’s. 

“Alright, alright. This one can be a date if you want.” Teresa suggests, and when Brenda glances over, there’s a light blush blanketing her cheeks.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“We’ll see you on Thursday, then.”


End file.
